


Scary Movie

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [21]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Cheese, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, movie version - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Leo is forced to make a choice. Swallow his pride and pair up with Marcus for their chemistry project or fight back the fear and work with that weird Addams kid that no one ever talks to. His choice leads to some unexpected consequences.





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

How does he get himself into these situations?

Leo stared at the plate before him with barely restrained shock, frozen in unadulterated fear as he wondered what in the hell they just put in front of him.

It was a deep moss green, lumpy and covered in some kind of thick slime but the worst part of it all?

It was moving.

Leo glanced over towards Wednesday to find the girl sitting with a book on dark spells and witchcraft in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, sipping slowly just as a spoonful of the same sentient slop was dropped onto her plate. Dark eyes glanced down before her for a moment before she just took a sip of wine and started reading again.

“Leo, is something wrong?”

Leo’s gaze snapped up to fix on Mrs. Addams, whose eyes were glowing the way they always were as she gave him a look of concern. Leo tried for a smile as he cleared his throat.

“No. No nothing’s wrong this looks really really… interesting. I’m just, wondering what it is.” Leo said and Mrs. Addams, Morticia Leo remembers her introducing herself; smile grew a little more as she lifted a hand to gracefully gesture towards the old woman walking around the table and putting a spoonful of slop on each plate.

“It’s one of Mama’s specialties, one of Pugsley’s favorites.” The raven haired woman said lightly and Leo nodded just as Pugsley’s uncle, Uncle Fester spoke from the seat right across from them.

“It’s one of my favorites too.” The man said messily shoving some of the slop into his mouth, slurping up the slime that ran over his lips and down his chin, “Slimy, that’s how you know it’s fresh.”

Leo wanted to gag, but he didn’t.

Compared to detention with principle Perry when he was made to spend a whole hour clipping her moldy toenails, this was nothing.

“Right…” Leo said staring down at his plate when Pugsley suddenly spoke beside him, moving a little closer to the shorter teen as he spoke quietly, staring at Leo with those dark eyes so sincere, for a minute Leo almost forgot to be terrified.

“Grandma only makes this twice a year, for special occasions. Like when we have special guests over.”

“Oh, I’m honored.” Leo said trying to sound as polite as possible. It was weird and he was very scared, but they were trying to be nice and they were weirdly endearing so Leo figured he could at least try to be nice too-

“Well when Morticia said that Pugsley would finally be bringing a potential consort over I knew I had to do something special.” The old woman said with a smile glancing over at the dark teen just as she poured out a hearty helping onto Mr. Addams plate as he puffed away at his cigar, “Thank you. Of course, Pugsley’s sixteen years old when I was his age I’d already been served with my first restraining order,”

“I had three.” Uncle Fester said proudly and his wife Dementia gave him an adoring smile, “I should hope that those days are behind you.”

“Of course.” Fester smiled back and Gomez grinned, “Ah yes, good times but until now Pugsley’s never even mentioned anyone he might like let alone abducted them so when we found out about you dear boy-“

Leo frowned when the old woman’s words finally seemed to register in his mind, “Consort?”

“Yes consort.” Wednesday said sounding as calm as ever in her usual monotone as she turned the page of her book and paused to cast a glance down at the teen beside her, “Or would you prefer pet?”

Leo gaped while Morticia spoke, “Wednesday,” the woman scolded quietly as she reached for her own glass of wine, “The correct term is concubine.”

“Yes, mother.”

“C-Concubine?!” Leo stuttered out just as Grandmother Addams scooped one more ladle out onto the plate of the four year old sitting next to his mother in his booster seat with an alarmingly realistic mustache. The old woman turned towards him and Leo could only watch as she set the large heavy pot down with a loud thud and a sickening slosh from the pot before putting both hands on his face and squeezing his cheeks. “Such dark skin, bright lively eyes and with such an adorably pure aura, but don’t you worry; we’ll turn you into an Addams yet.”

“Uhh…”

Leo wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or flattered, then he caught sight of Thing, the sentient hand without a body hopping all around the toddler Pubert to feed him.

Then Leo really had no idea what to feel.

How the hell does he get himself into these situations?

Well this started the same way that most of Leo’s problems started these days.

With Marcus.

It was Monday morning and Mr. Burke had just announced the newest chemistry project that they needed to have completed before the end of the month, a project that they had to work in pairs for.

Nothing that they haven’t done before.

Only this time Mr. Burke decided that he would be picking the pairs for the assignment which again wasn’t anything that they haven’t done before. The problem only came in when Mr. Burke decided that Leo would be paired up with Marcus of all people.

Needless to say Leo wasn’t pleased and he made his displeasure very well known to everyone in class while Marcus just sat there in his seat looking like a kicked puppy as he insisted that he would love to work with Leo, saying how this could be a time for them to bond and just get over their differences earning a classroom filled with compassionate sighs for Marcus and hateful glares for Leo.

Leo was furious.

They don’t know what he has to deal with when it comes to Marcus, they don’t know what could happen if Leo’s trapped alone with him for too long.

At the end of the class just after everyone else left, just as Leo was about leave too Marcus grabbed his arm to stop him next to their desk, “Aww Leo, cheer up. We have four weeks alone together and after all the headaches you’ve been giving me; I can’t wait to get started.”

A shiver ran down Leo’s spine when Marcus let go and walked out the door, he let out a sigh of frustration wondering how he’d get out of this mess alive when he suddenly heard Mr. Burke speak just outside of the door, staring at the teen in concern.

“You wanna tell me what that was all about?”

“Mr. Burke-" Leo’s eyes went wide before he let out another sigh and looked away, “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing huh?” The man asked one more time watching Leo with those hard green eyes before he let out a sigh of his own, “Look, if you really don’t want to work with Marcus then there is another option.”

Leo perked up at that, “There is?”

“You know the Addams kid right?”

“Addams kid?”

“Pugsley Addams. He sits in the corner way in the back of the class.”

Leo frowned with his eyebrows drawing together in a tight line before his eyes lit up in recognition but he didn’t stop frowning, “You mean the weird kid, that never talks to anyone and smells like burning ash.”

“That’s the one.”

“No way.”

“Why not?”

“You mean besides the fact that he’s probably a serial killer?” Leo said taking a step back, “How about the fact that his older sister Wednesday is definitely a serial killer? Mandy Mitchell made fun of her hair during lunch one time last year; no one has seen her since.”

Mr. Burke rolled his eyes, “Mandy Mitchell transferred last year because of some accident she got into.”

“An accident she got into after making fun of Wednesday.”

“Leo stop being ridiculous.”

“I may be ridiculous, but I’m definitely not suicidal.”

“Look, you wanted an alternative to Marcus, you got one.” The teacher said clearly, Leo opened his mouth to protest but Mr. Burke raised his palm to stop him short, “Its either Marcus or Pugsley, kid, make a choice.”

Leo growled in frustration, folding his arms across his chest.

This was an impossible decision.

On the one hand he has Marcus; admittedly smart Marcus who would probably do well on their assignment if he willingly agreed to work with Leo and not give him a painful demise. But Leo knew that Marcus wouldn’t willingly do anything with him, not unless whatever they were doing included torture or some evil scheme to destroy Adam, Bree and Chase. So Marcus was a definite no no.

Then there’s the Addams kid, Pugsley.

No one knows much about him. He was always quiet and he always spent his time at lunch with his sister Wednesday.

They were weird.

They lived in this scary house at the top of a hill, no one ever went in there, no one ever even went near the house, except on Halloween when the kids down the block would dare each other to go up to the house and ask for candy only to run off screaming every time.

No one ever talked to the Addams kids.

Wednesday was terrifying with her pitch black hair always brushed back and tied into a pony at the bottom of her neck, pale skin and constantly emotionless expression. She could freeze any one in their tracks with a simple look that’s why no one ever messed with them. As for Pugsley, he was quiet although Leo’s seen him chuckling or smirking cruelly at his sister’s side in the hallways every now and then. Always wearing that black and white striped shirt, ash blonde hair messy and unkept, he had the same dark eyes as his sister’s only his were much more expressive but not any less terrifying.

So Marcus or Pugsley?

They say, better the devil you know than the one you don’t.

Yeah well whoever said that didn’t have to deal with Marcus.

“Fine, I’ll take the Addams kid.”

Leo said with a sigh and Mr. Burke nodded with a smile.

“I’ll get you two all set up tomorrow.”

And he did.

The next day Leo sat down next to Pugsley Addams in Chemistry. The other teen just stared at him when he sat down and Leo gave an awkward cough as he held out his hand and tried for a smile.

“Hey, you’re Pugsley right? I’m Leo. Leo Dooley.”

Pugsley just stared at his hand for a moment, “Don’t you usually sit next to Marcus?”

Leo blinked in surprise, it’s the first time he’s ever actually heard the Addams kid speak and his voice was surprisingly deep, quiet and very controlled. It made the dark teen stop in his tracks for a moment before he quickly got his mind in working order pulling his hand away.

“Well you saw what happened yesterday. Mr. Burke agreed to let me partner up with you instead.”

Pugsley’s head gave a tilt and his lips pulled into a slight frown, “And you want to work with me?”

Leo shifted a bit in his seat, “Sure. I mean, I don’t really know you but nows my chance to start right?”

Pugsley didn’t answer his question just stared back at him until Mr. Burke walked into the class and Leo turned to face the blackboard in some vain attempt to ignore those dark expressive eyes that were fixed on him for the remainder of the class.

Once the bell rang to announce the end of the period, Leo put his books away and got up from his seat before turning to face the teen only to freeze when he saw Pugsley staring at him. Somehow he didn’t think the taller teen ever really stopped.

Leo cleared his throat and tried for a smile.

Maybe Marcus was the better choice after all, but he can’t go crawling back to him. No way, Marcus would never let him live it down. Or let him live at all.

“Uhm so about the project, I was thinking we could start working on it today. At the library after school.” Leo explained as he tugged his bag up over his shoulder, “Get a head start so we can finish it early.”

And I won’t have to spend any more time with you.

Pugsley nodded and much to Leo’s horror, a smile spread right across his lips. Something about that did not look right.

“Sure, after school in the library.”

Leo nodded as well and started to leave, “O.K, I’ll-" the teen almost tripped over a chair in his haste to leave the classroom backwards and gave a nervous laugh, “I’ll see you then.”

Pugsley didn’t answer, but that smile stayed in place and Leo just rushed out as quickly as his legs would carry him.

It wasn’t till lunch that he saw Pugsley again. This time he wasn’t alone.

He was having lunch with Adam, Bree and Chase with Bree telling him how disappointed they were at the fact that he refused to work with Marcus and how sad Marcus was because of it. Leo tried to tell them that it was in his life’s best interest that he stay as far away from Marcus as humanly possible, but they just brushed him off and called him paranoid, insisting that he go back to Mr. Burke and ask to be assigned to Marcus again when a voice suddenly spoke behind him.

“Is this him?”

Leo turned back only to freeze when he was caught in an ice cold dark stare that could only belong to Wednesday Addams. As always the girl’s hair was tied up, braided down her back and she was wearing a black tunic that went up just above her knees, with black leggings a white high collar shirt with a black sweater over the top and black shoes, behind her stood Pugsley who was looking over her shoulder at Leo. Adam, Bree and Chase all tensed until Adam finally spoke, “Uhh can we help you?”

“Leo Dooley, correct?” Wednesday said not even glancing at the others at the table and Leo nodded, “Yeah?”

“Pugsley’s told me all about you.” The girl said in her usual monotone voice not even blinking once and Leo felt a cold chill run up his spine, “You’re working together on a chemistry project.”

“Yes.”

Wednesday’s head gave a tilt, “You should come over to the house sometime. I’m sure Mother and Father would love to meet you.” Wednesday said glancing over her shoulder back at her brother before looking back, “What with you being Pugsley’s new _friend_ and all.”

Leo swallowed hard, “I don’t know-“

“I insist.” Her tone changed and Leo knew it wasn’t up for discussion, “Dinner, two weeks from now, after you finish your assignment.”

“I’m not sure if we’ll get it done that fast-“

“I’ll help you.” Wednesday said seeming to end the conversation as she turned and walked away, “Goodbye Leo.”

Leo just stared as Pugsley sent him that too pleasant smile until they walked all the way out of the cafeteria completely unsure of what to do when Bree suddenly spoke.

“Leo! What the heck was that?”

Leo had no idea what the heck that was and honestly he was seriously starting to consider getting on his knees and crawling back to Marcus, but as usual his pride wouldn’t let him and he found himself sitting at a table in the library after school with Pugsley Addams and his sister Wednesday supervising.

Most of the time Wednesday kept to herself, reading those weird books on witchcraft, torture and resurrecting the dead while Leo and Pugsley worked. Sometimes she’d help out. They decided to do a project on different poisons and their chemical reactions and exact effects on the human body. Well Wednesday suggested it and Leo was too scared to refuse. Plus it was actually really interesting if not just a little bit disgusting finding out different chemical compounds and how some could have absolutely no effect on the human body only to turn lethal when a seemingly harmless ingredient like water or alcohol was added to the mix.

Leo actually learnt a lot.

In the first week they went through the different poisons that they’d be working on for their project; arsenic, cyanide, strychnine, ricin, sarin, arrow poison frog venom to name just a few. Pugsley “borrowed” the keys for the AV club from the janitor and they watched what the Addams’ kids called home movies which consisted of old war movies and documentaries depicting mustard gas and all of its harmful side effects and what he hopes wasn’t an attempted snuff film featuring Wednesday and Pugsley trying to poison one another with cyanide and arsenic. He ignored the sister’s suggestion that they experiment on Trent with the frog poison venom they got as a Christmas gift last year (Leo didn’t ask exactly who gave them poison as a Christmas gift because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know) after they caught the jock bullying Leo once during lunch. On week two they started putting it together at which point Wednesday only helped when they asked for her help which wasn’t as often as you’d think.

Pugsley was…smart. Almost just as smart as his sister, the problem with Pugsley was the fact that he preferred to take the backseat and let his sister take the lead. Pugsley was the nicer creepy Addams kid. So by comparison Wednesday always seemed smarter, scarier but in reality there was very little difference between Pugsley and Wednesday. Wednesday was just more upfront about what she was thinking, which actually made Pugsley more intimidating since Leo could never really tell what was going on in his head.

Still Pugsley and Leo actually worked really well together and the teen would be lying if he said that he wasn’t starting enjoy hanging around the Addams’ kids. They were creepy and very very strange but soon enough Leo found that he sort of liked Wednesday’s crude and brutal honesty and he was starting to enjoy their sense of humor which mostly consisted of sarcasm and very dark jokes. And then of course there’s Pugsley who was actually really sweet, ignoring his weird fascination with fire and car wrecks. Whenever they went to the library or got together to work on their project, Puglsey insisted on pulling Leo’s chair out for him or opening the door. Leo tried to tell him that it wasn’t really necessary but Pugsley just shrugged and said that he didn’t mind. Things got even worse after Pugsley got a glance into Leo’s backpack one day and spotted one of his French text books.

“You speak French?”

Pugsley asked as he picked up the book and quickly flipped through its pages and Leo just shrugged not lifting his head from the chemistry book and notes he had scattered around him.

“I need to pass foreign language to graduate, I started off with Latin but that was way too boring so I picked up French instead.”

The table was quiet and Leo glanced up to find both Addams’ kids staring at him, “What?”

Wednesday gave a soft snort as she just looked back down to her book. “Pugsley knows Spanish.”

“Really? Cool.”

Leo gave a small smile while Pugsley stared at him like he was the most fascinating thing in the world. Leo felt himself flush, trying to ignore how those dark eyes stayed fixed on him and how that gaze made his stomach do a little flip. The stomach flip thing started around about the same time that Pugsley started opening doors for him and pulling out chairs. But Leo tried to ignore it since it doesn’t mean anything; Pugsley’s just his chemistry partner. At most he and Leo are friends, that’s it. He doesn’t like the Addams’ kid. Pugsley’s weird and creepy and Leo’s pretty sure he witnessed Pugsley cause a ten car pileup after the taller teen “accidentally” pushed a shopping cart into the busy street, when they went by the convenience store after studying one day.

Leo had just stared at the carnage with wide eyes and a gaped mouth as the cars continued to crash into one another, Pugsley looked over to his sister with a triumphant grin while Wednesday shrugged staring coldly at the scene.

“Not bad. Let’s go.” The girl said before she turned and started walking down the sidewalk away from the store, grabbing a hold of Leo’s hand to drag him along.

“But- I-what the…”

Pugsley walked quickly to catch up to the two, giving the shorter teen a smile as he eagerly asked, “Hey, Leo maybe once I get my driver’s license I could start picking you up from school.”

“I-I guess.” Pugsley beamed and Wednesday spoke just as they rounded the corner and the sound of police sirens rang loudly all around them, “That’s only if you don’t end up mutilating the instructor.”

Pugsley laughed and Leo felt like screaming when the taller teen suddenly reached over to take his back pack from him. “Here.”

“I don’t need-“

“Its fine,” Pugsley started with a light blush coloring his cheeks and that was the first time Leo noticed that Pugsley had freckles. Light brown spots sprinkled over the bridge of his nose and under each eye on his pale skin, Leo couldn’t help but flush in return. “I don’t mind.”

“Thanks.”

But that doesn’t mean anything, he doesn’t like Pugsley.

Pugsley’s just his weird, creepy yet sort of sweet chemistry partner.

Honest.

By the end of week two they were finished and Leo was having the most fun rubbing the fact that he managed to finish his chemistry assignment before Chase did in the super genius’ face and of course Chase was not amused.

By the end of week two Wednesday told him that he was expected at the Addams house the following week at six o’clock sharp.

“Mother and father are looking forward to meeting you.” Wednesday had said in her usual monotone when the Addams kids walked him home after they finished they’re project. Somehow they managed to find out about Marcus.

Well, they didn’t know exactly what was going on between Leo and Marcus, they just knew that it was something big and Leo had to work double time to make sure the siblings didn’t figure it out themselves.

First Chase and big D, now Wednesday and Pugsley.

Dealing with geniuses is such a pain.

So they’d walk him home, watch him with those dark eyes whenever Marcus talked to him while he was standing with Adam, Bree and Chase. Adam, Bree and Chase noticed them too and asked Leo exactly what was going on and why he was still hanging around the Addams’ kids. Leo just shrugged and said that he liked them, which wasn’t a lie since he really did like the Addams kids.

The bionic siblings just stared at him like he was insane. And Leo couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed at that. Somehow they can notice the Addams’ kids and their weirdness but when Leo warns them about Marcus they just tell him he’s being paranoid and ignore him. How is that any kind of fair?

Up until that point Leo had been trying to find a way of weaseling out of dinner with the Addams’ since he was terrified of what might happen once he gets there. I mean if Wednesday and Pugsley are as terrifying as they are then what on earth would their parents be like? Plus Leo didn’t want to go have dinner with Pugsley’s parents; somehow it felt too much like a date even if he was going as Pugsley and Wednesday’s friend. It was still Pugsley’s parents and Pugsley wouldn’t stop staring at him like he was made of gold and Wednesday kept giving him those knowing stares, Leo didn’t even want to try and attempt to examine the issues he has with having dinner with the Addams’ so he was doing all he could to find a way out of it.

But then Adam, Bree and Chase tried to tell him to stay away from the Addams’ as well. Cause their weird and creepy and probably dangerous, ignoring the fact that Leo’s been trying to tell them the same thing about Marcus for months.

So acting admittedly mostly out of spite Leo showed up at the creepy house at the top of the hill at seven o’clock sharp.

It was so scary but so cool all at once.

Lurch was terrifyingly huge, when the front door to the Addams house opened Leo could only stare at the gigantic man with the dark eyes and terrifying grin. The first thing that came to mind when Leo saw him was Frankenstein’s monster and he had to try extremely hard to fight against his flight instincts when they suddenly kicked in hard at the sight of the man. Yet somehow, strangely enough Lurch seemed really really nice. He took Leo’s jacket at the door with a smile and even laughed at the lame joke Leo made in an attempt at making it all seem a little less awkward. Grandmamma Addams looked like a witch straight out of a Grimm’s fairytale book, from the crazy grey hair right down to the mole on her nose and creepy voice. But Leo soon realized that she was mostly harmless, she seemed like every other sweet old lady that pinched his cheeks and told him how adorable he looked. Yeah mostly harmless, since Leo heard some weird noises coming out of her room just before dinner when Pugsley and Wednesday showed him around the house. When Leo asked why it sounded like something was screeching out in pain in the locked room, Pugsley just shrugged and said, “Its harvest day.”

Baby Pubert was… a toddler with a mustache. Leo had absolutely no idea how to describe him other than saying he’s never seen a toddler that intimidating before in his life. He walked right up to Leo after he arrived and lifted his arms for the teen to pick him up, but before he could Wednesday stopped him short and spoke in a warning tone.

“Don’t, it’s a trap.” The girl said looking down at her brother, “He never lets anyone pick him up this soon after meeting them.”

Leo looked down at the toddler and found Pubert _smirking_ at him, so he slowly backed away.

Thing was a sentient hand. Leo had to calm himself from the mental breakdown he had at seeing an actual hand move and function without a body and he’ll deny to the end of his days that he’d actually screamed and clung to Pugsley’s arm when Thing decided to introduce himself by jumping onto Leo’s knee and sitting there.

Uncle Fester was gross and weird, but at the same time strangely endearing. It was obvious that he cared about his family very deeply and the jokes he cracked when he met Leo were only a little bit disturbing. His wife Dementia was terrifying, with those eyes that stared but never blinked but oddly enough, Leo actually thought the bald look that she was rocking actually suited her.

And then last but not least.

Gomez and Morticia Addams, Pugsley, Pubert and Wednesday’s parents.

Morticia was stunning with her impossibly slim figure and soul consuming eyes and Gomez was eccentric and full of energy. Unfortunately those two clearly paid no regards to the societal rules concerning public displays of affection, since Leo’s pretty sure he’s seen them make out four times in full view of everyone since he first arrived at the house about an hour ago. Every five minutes Gomez would reach out and take Morticia’s hand and declare his everlasting love and Morticia would return the favor. They held at each other like one would die without the other and looked at each other like they were responsible for the moon and the stars above. It was unbearably cheesy and yet somehow absolutely romantic. Leo couldn’t understand it.

Last year when Kimmy Thomas and Nathan Krupnick started dating, no one at school could stand them since every single conversation those two had was so overly dramatic and cheesy a couple of kids actually vomited a few times. Gomez and Morticia were even worse than those two but somehow Leo couldn’t help but think how endearing it was and how perfect they were for each other. Mrs. Addams would speak in French and Mr. Addams would reply in Spanish and suddenly the tension between them would spike and they wouldn’t be able to keep their hands off of one another.

It was sweet, it’s not often that you see a married couple that still had so much chemistry in their relationship. Even his mom and Big D didn’t have this much chemistry and they only got married about a year ago. Leo couldn’t help but smile as he watched the two, despite the heat that rushed to his face whenever things started getting a little out of hand, forcing him to look away. No one else ever seemed bothered by Gomez and Morticia’s PDA’s, Leo’s pretty sure that they’re all desensitized to it by now.

All in all dinner was fun, in a deeply disturbing horror movie kind of way and the food that Grandma Addams made actually tasted really good once you got it to stop moving.

After dinner, Pugsley asked Leo if he wanted to go for a walk around the estate and Leo agreed. Of course he didn’t know that when Pugsley said estate he actually meant the family cemetery. Leo wasn’t as surprised as he should have been to find out about that, because of course the Addams have a cemetery in their backyard and Leo was actually really excited to go and check it out.

He’s always loved horror movies, that’s where his obsession with Pig zombies started out. He loved the excitement, the rush of adrenalin, the thrill of fear that runs down your spine when you’re so terrified that you can’t even think straight. It’s one of the reasons why he latched onto Adam, Bree and Chase so easily. They weren’t scary or intimidating but they were bionic, super hero’s that faced danger on a regular basis. With them being part of his family and actually living there came the thrill of knowing that excitement and adventure were right around the corner.

Leo’s always been a bit of a thrill seeker, that’s why it was so easy to just jump into the trash compactor when big D accidentally sent the teens to the dump. Why he didn’t even think twice about getting into that bag so he could go on the mission in Walkersville with Adam, Bree and Chase. Why it was so easy to blow off Janelle to go on a dangerous mission to save his siblings instead. Why he’d watch shark movies despite the fact that he’s scared of them and why he could always find the strength to stand up and interfere with Marcus’ plans no matter what he threatened to do to the shorter teen and part of the reason as to why he never told anyone about Marcus’ bionics, you know besides the fact that he didn’t have any proof.

On some level he wanted to see what Marcus would do and exactly how far the bionic teen would go to shut him up.  Every time Marcus threatened him there was a voice in the back of his head begging to scream out ‘do your worst’.

Is Leo scared of Marcus?

Leo is terrified.

Marcus is his boogeyman. The monster in the dark hiding in his closet and under his bed that no one else ever saw, Marcus was his one constant source of fear and on some level Leo enjoyed it. A thrill of fear would rush through him every time Marcus got too close and a rush of adrenaline would cause his heart to pound hard and fast whenever the teen used bionics to intimidate him.

In a way this is sort of his mother’s fault. Tasha was insanely protective over Leo, never ever letting her baby ever get into any danger of any kind and coddling him well into his early teens. Leo’s first real experiences of danger only came in after he met Adam, Bree and Chase. That’s when he got his first real taste of danger and excitement and he’s been hooked ever since. 

Maybe that’s why chose Pugsley instead of Marcus and why he stuck with the teen despite commonsense telling him to do otherwise.

They say better the devil you know than the one you don’t. But the devil you know always uses the same tricks and never really changes the game because “if it ain’t broke don’t fix it” right?

Here’s Pugsley Addams, a brand new game that’s had him freezing in terror and looking over his shoulder since they started their project two weeks ago and even through all of that Leo knew that he’d only just scratched the surface.

Real life horror movie aside, Leo really does like Pugsley. How much he likes Pugsley however isn’t something Leo is ready to examine too closely.

“So… they were attacked by an angry mob?” Leo asked as he stared up at the large stone figures resting on the platform right over the large grave. They were statues of a man and a woman riding in the back of a horse drawn carriage. Wearing nothing more than a blue t-shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, Leo folded his arms over his chest rubbing them with his hands as he tried to ward off the chill from the breeze drifting around in the cemetery.

The moon was full and stars were shining in the clear skies bathing the entire area in pale light. The cemetery was actually beautiful in this light, the white stone figures resting on each grave and beside each turn on the grey path leading the way all around the evergreen grass in the cemetery and they ended up making their way all the way from Pugsley’s great Aunt Lebortia who was executed by a firing squad right up to his great Uncle Eimar who was buried alive, before moving on to their grandparents Mother and Father Addams.

“Crimes against humanity.” Pugsley said nodding towards the grave, “Mother always says how she wishes that we’d been able to know them better.”

Leo nodded when his eyes slipped down to the engraving on the side of the platform, even as he continued to rub his arms for warmth. “What does that mean?”

“It’s our family’s credo. Sic gorgiamus allos subjactatos nunc; we gladly feast on those who would subdue us. Beautiful, don’t you think?” Pugsley asked edging a little closer to the other teen while Leo stared at the tombstone with wide eyes and a chill even colder than the first rushed down his spine, “I wouldn’t call it beautiful…”

Leo started rubbing his arms a little more and Pugsley frowned as he put a hand on Leo’s back and led him along a path towards what looked like a couch made from stone.

“Are you cold?”

Leo gave a strained laugh, “A little.”

They walked over to the seat with the taller teen urging him to sit down as he tugged off his jacket, the same one that Pugsley always wore, and wrapped it around Leo’s shoulders. Leo instantly felt himself blush since he could smell Pugsley all over the jacket and feel his warmth from his body embedded into the material while a dust of pink had spread over Pugsley’s cheeks as he sat down beside the teen with his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

‘You don’t like him like that. You don’t like him like that-‘

“Thanks.” Leo said with a wry smile and a soft snort, trying to ignore how his heart suddenly started speeding up when Pugsley sat down beside him, “And they say chivalry is dead huh?”

“Of course not.” Pugsley smiled, “This jacket… it used to belong to our great uncle Fenris Addams, he was executed by electric chair.”

Leo resisted the urge to gape, “Oh… really?”

Puglsey nodded as he moved a little closer to Leo so his left leg was pressed up against Leo’s right as he reached over to pull the sides of the jacket closer against Leo’s chest. “It was said, that he’d wrap his victims in his jacket just like this before abducting them.”

Oh… My… God.

Leo froze, “Yeah?”

O.K it’s been fun but it’s time to go.

Marcus may have tried to kill him but at least he never tried to put Leo in a psycho dead guy’s jacket.

“Yes.” Pugsley shifted a bit in his seat, “Leo… there’s something I’d like to tell you.”

Leo looked at the other teen in suspicion, “You’re not actually your dead uncle Fenris are you?”

Because that’s totally how this horror movie would go.

Pugsley let out a breathy chuckle, “No.”

Leo let out a deep breath and felt the tension lessen at least a little as he cleared his throat, “O.K what do you want to tell me?”

Pugsley took a deep breath and looked away as the dust of pink on his cheeks went one shade darker and Leo frowned. “Pugsley.”

Suddenly before Leo could even blink Pugsley reached out and grabbed his shoulder’s pulling the shorter teen close to seal their lips in a kiss and Leo’s mind shut down.

Pugsley’s lips were soft and warm, somehow Leo thought that they’d be cold and hard like a corpse, not that he’s sure exactly when he actually started thinking about Pugsley like that for  him to have made that observation. But right at that moment it didn’t really matter because regardless of whatever he thought would happen, it’s happening right now and it feels good. The taller teen’s lips moved against his own and Leo couldn’t help but moan as his body went lax, melting into the kiss just in time for Pugsley to part his lips and deepen it. It was a little clumsy and messy, their teeth connected painfully a few times and Leo could feel the spit running down his chin but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Pugsley’s neck while Pugsley’s hands slipped down to his waist as they tried to pull one another as closely together as possible. A low growl escaped the taller teen’s lips and Leo couldn’t help the heat of arousal that went straight to his groin at the sound as Pugsley bit down harshly on his bottom lip, without drawing blood before he pulled away and Leo gasped.

Both teens were breathing hard and Leo just stared back into those dark eyes that had gone even darker with lust just as the taller teen spoke.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you.” Pugsley swallowed hard, “Since you sat next to me in chemistry, that’s all I’ve thought of doing.”

“But-but we just met, it’s only been two weeks.” Leo sputtered out even as he kept his arms around Pugsley’s neck and didn’t move an inch.

“My parents saw each other across an open grave at a funeral and in an instant they knew they were meant to be together.  When you sat next to me in Mr. Burke’s class, I knew I wouldn’t be happy without you.”

“I-“

“I’d sell my soul for you. Spend eternity burning in the deepest pits of hell as long as it meant that I could have you.”

Leo’s eyes went wide for what had to be the hundredth time that night. That line was beyond cheesy and somehow unbelievably intense.

He likes Pugsley a lot, fine he’s willing to admit that. But this is too intense for something that started two weeks ago.

“Pugsley-“

“Leo, I know you like the thrill of the unknown. So don’t think. Take a leap and let fate decide your future.” Pugsley said leaning forward to press another kiss on Leo’s lips, causing the shorter teens hands to clench in his shirt as he returned it before Pugsley pulled away and whispered, “Will you be mine?... Quierida.”

Suddenly Grandmamma Addams calling him a consort was starting to make way too much sense.

Leo sat frozen even as his heart raced a mile a minute, completely unsure of what to say or what to do and it was silent between them for one perfect moment. Pugsley’s lips started to twitch down into a frown and his eyes became distant seeing the disappointment on the other’s face, Leo spoke before he could even dissect the thought that was whirling around in his head like all the others.

“Mon cher.”

A wide grin spread over Pugsley’s lips and he kissed Leo again causing all confusing thoughts to promptly leave the teen’s mind as he pulled the taller teen even closer to deepen the kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning Marcus caught sight of Adam, Bree and Chase standing next to the super genius’ locker. A smirk spread over the evil teen’s lips as he walked over, thinking that then would be the perfect time to implement his father’s next plan in catching the three and destroying them once and for all.

It’s been harder than they anticipated trying to get to Adam, Bree and Chase but then again Marcus hadn’t counted on Leo being as persistently annoying as he was in interfering and getting in the way of his plans.

Little brat.

Soon as Adam, Bree and Chase are taken care of; Marcus is personally going to put an end to the miserable little shrimp’s existence himself.

But for now, it’s time to put operation sleep over in effect.

The dark haired teen quickly replaced his smirk with a bright smile as he approached the three with a wave, “Hey guys, how’s it going?”

“Peachy.” Chase said as he closed his locker with a slam, while Bree rolled her eyes and Adam stayed oddly quiet.

Marcus frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“Everything’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Bree said while Chase just let out a growl as he roughly went through his bag to check and make sure that he had everything, while the speedster continued, “How are you?”

“I’m great.” Marcus beamed with a grin, feeling sick to his stomach at the dorky little façade he had to put up just so he could get close to the three but bit back his frustration, “Actually, my Dad just got me the new death race game and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to play, maybe could have a sleep over.”

“Sure-“

“Ugh sorry Marcus not today.” Adam said and Bree stared at her older brother incredulously, “What why not?”

“Why not? We have to be home today Bree.” Chase said staring at the girl in disbelief and Bree frowned in confusion, “What for it’s not like-… Oh my God, please tell me this isn’t about Leo.”

“Who else would it be about?”

“What’s going on with Leo, I hope there’s nothing wrong with him?” Marcus asked in feigned concern, with all the trouble the little brat’s been causing him, Marcus hopes something’s wrong with him.

Bree sighed, “There’s nothing wrong with Leo, Adam and Chase are just being ridiculous.”

“Oh were being ridiculous?” Chase said incredulously as he glared at his sister, “We’re not the ones spending all of our free time making goo-goo eyes with certifiable psychopaths.”

Well Marcus isn’t _certifiable_.

“What’s going on?”

Chase opened his mouth to speak when something further down the hall caught his eye and he glared, “That’s what’s going on.”

Marcus turned and found that he wasn’t the only one staring down the hall as most of the student body made to turn and stare at the three walking down the hall towards them.

Two of them were the Addams kids so the staring wasn’t all that odd since most if not the entire school found them to be two of the most terrifying human beings on the face of this earth. Seriously, even principle Perry didn’t mess with the Addams kids.

What really got Marcus was the third figure walking with them.

Leo Francis Dooley.

The one pain in the ass that Marcus couldn’t shake off no matter how hard he tried.

Wednesday was walking ahead of the two while Pugsley walked about two feet behind with his arm wrapped around Leo’s waist, listening intently while the shorter teen spoke and stared at him like he was the most incredible thing on earth.

Marcus froze.

No way.

“Is Leo dating the Addams kid?”

“What was your first guess?” Chase bit out angrily while Adam cringed, “I swear if they start making out again I’m quitting school.”

Marcus just stared at the two as they came closer, having an internal break down because this could not be happening.

“When did this start?”

“Last Thursday.” Bree supplied shifting the weight she had resting on one foot to the other, “Leo had dinner at their place, whatever I don’t see what the big deal is. They’re cute together.”

“Cute?” Chase asked in disbelief, “Weren’t you the one who kept telling Leo to have Mr. Burke pair him up with Marcus again.”

“Yeah and weren’t you the one warning Leo about how evil the Addams kids are?” Adam supplied and Bree gave a slight shrug, “That’s before I met them, besides Leo’s happy. Weren’t _you_ the one’s telling Leo to get some more friends so he’ll stop obsessing over Marcus?”

Chase hissed “I meant normal friends, that don’t come from a family of psychopaths.”

“But-“

“Hey Leo.” Adam interrupted breaking up the argument between Bree and Chase when the three reached them, Wednesday glanced up at Adam for a moment before bringing her gaze down to the other three in careful scrutiny until she let her gaze rest on Marcus and her eyes narrowed down slightly at the teen when she caught him glaring at her brother.

Said brother and boyfriend however weren’t paying attention.

“Well then maybe I could go over to your house tonight instead of you coming to mine.” Leo said as he put in the combination to his locker while Pugsley just leaned on the locker beside it effectively blocking the other’s view as he spoke to the shorter teen. “I don’t mind, besides you promised to introduce me to your mother… and show me your room, remember?”

Leo rolled his eyes, even as he felt himself flush at the implication, “You don’t stop do you?”

Pugsley smirked, “Not unless you ask me to.”

Leo laughed, “Fine, but we’re just going to study, I need my beauty rest I can’t stay up with you again.”

Pugsley let out a sigh, “So you’re going to make me wait?”

“I thought you said I was worth waiting for?” Leo asked with an arched brow and Pugsley moved forward to hold the shorter teen’s face in his hands speaking just inches away from his lips as his eyes softened, “For you, I’d wait through an eternity even if an hour away is agony in itself.”

Leo took a deep breath seeming to melt into the taller teen’s touch as he breathed, “Mon Loup.”

“Cariňo.” And the two leaned in to seal their lips in what was sure to be a passionate kiss only for Adam to interrupt them with a screeched.

“LEO!”

The two pulled apart and Leo looked up in surprise before giving his siblings a smile, “Oh hey, guys what’s up?” Pugsley pulled back but slid his arm around Leo’s waist while Leo turned towards his locker, both seemingly unaware of the looks they were getting.

“Nothing!” Bree said quickly before Chase could speak, shooting a warning glare up at Adam before she continued, “We were just wondering if you’re going to sit with us at lunch today.”

Leo paused, “Actually, I was going to sit with Pugsley and Wednesday. But you guys can sit with us.”

“I’d rather eat lye.” Chase hissed out quietly when Wednesday suddenly let out a snort, “That can be arranged.”

Chase glared at her while Leo just frowned, “What can be arranged?”

“Class is going to start soon, we should go.” Wednesday said ignoring Leo’s question as she immediately started walking down the hall but not without giving a glance to the speedster as she did, “Bree.”

Bree waved her hand with a smile.

“She’s right, the bell is going to ring soon.”  Pugsley said and Leo shut his locker as he held his books in his hands as the taller teen led him away, “Right, later guys.”

Marcus moved to speak, “Wait Leo-“

“Oh hey Marshall. I can’t talk I have to get to class.” Leo said distractedly without even pausing as he let Pugsley lead him away, giving the taller teen a smile when he pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Marshall?

Marshall is a freshman that moved to Mission Creek a few months ago that actually looked a lot like Marcus-

Wait a minute.

Did Leo just ignore him?

Usually Marcus can’t get rid of the little shit. Like Bree said, Leo obsessed over him, hated him, did all he could to get in the way of Marcus’ plans. Usually Leo’s attention is focused on nothing and no one other than Marcus.

And now that brat is ignoring him?

Now normally Marcus should be happy that Leo’s attention is focused elsewhere since that means Leo won’t be as much of a problem as he normally is whenever he tried to destroy Adam Bree and Chase. But Marcus wasn’t happy, because this was all wrong.

This isn’t how things are supposed to go.

Leo’s supposed to stay out of his way, yes but he’s only supposed to do that after Marcus puts him in his place and makes sure that he never interferes ever again. That was the game, Marcus tries to get to Adam, Bree and Chase and Leo tries to stop him. Eventually Marcus would get rid of the twerp and then he and his father would finally be able to get the revenge that they’ve worked so hard to achieve.

Leo isn’t supposed to ignore him, he wasn’t supposed to just stop playing.

“What is wrong with him?!”

“Chase just let it go, Leo’s happy and that’s all that matters right Marcus… Marcus?”

Marcus was ripped from his thoughts to find Bree staring at him in concern.

“Marcus are you O.K?”

“I’m fine.” Marcus said putting on a bright smile as he stepped back, “I should probably get to class. I’ll see you guys later.”

Adam frowned, “What about the game?”

“Oh I don’t know if I’ll have time for that anymore today, but I’ll see you guys later.”

“Sure.”

Marcus waved them off as he turned back and walked down the hall and a dark glare settled on his features.

This is not how the game is supposed to be played.

Leo can’t just decide to stop playing whenever he feels like it. I mean is he even thinking about his family’s safety at all or is he too busy with _Pugsley_ to care. Marcus suppressed a growl as his hands clenched into fists.

This isn’t how the game ends.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Cariňo = dear
> 
> Mon loup = my wolf
> 
> I wanted the nick names to be a little different than the ones Gomez and Morticia have for one another.
> 
> So when I started I was torn between doing a Twilight cross over and an Addams family cross over but then I was just like; I am not sticking Leo with Edward. But the grown up version I have of Pugsley in my head was basically a slightly younger version of Robert Pattinson so yeah
> 
> Anyway please review.


End file.
